Schoolgirl Fantasies
by Rose Fortress
Summary: Japan indulges Greece with a roleplay fantasy of a seemingly innocent schoolgirl who turns out to have more than one sexual trick up her sleeve. Greece/fem!Japan aka half-genderbent Giripan.


Originally written for the Hetalia kink meme prompt "Greece/fem!Japan - sumata".

If you don't know what "sumata" is, it's a sexual position common in Japanese brothels; you can look up the specifics of it on Wikipedia. This fic does _not_ take place in a brothel, however, and also adds a 'deceptively innocent schoolgirl' fetish into the mix. Why? Because fem!Japan is just as secretly kinky as her male counterpart, that's why.

* * *

><p>By all appearances, this girl kneeling in front of him was a shy schoolgirl who would look up at him with wide, innocent eyes if he asked her to give him a handjob, her dark bangs hanging over her face and a deep blush on her cheeks as she tugged down the black pleated skirt of her sailor fuku.<p>

This was exactly the kind of fantasy Japan was attempting to create and she was doing a marvelous job of it, making sure to keep the hesitant, blushing expression on her face even as she ran her hand slowly up and down Greece's hardening length and Greece snaked his hand underneath her short skirt and into her lacy panties, causing her to let out a series of increasingly throaty gasps.

"Are - are you enjoying this?" she asked softly, her breathing heavy as he removed his hand from her moist panties to caress her thighs.

"Yes," Greece said, letting out a grunt at the end of that word as Japan flicked her thumb across the sensitive tip of his cock, causing it to throb against her soft palm. He also wanted to tell her about how her not-so-innocent virgin act was making him want to ravish her even more than usual, but that could wait until later.

Japan unfortunately withdrew her hand from his cock just then, causing him to let out an involuntary sound of protest as she stood up. "Please don't think of me as a shameless girl, Greece-san," she whispered, drawing up her skirt to reveal that her panties were as black as her schoolgirl uniform and hooking one finger into the hem of these panties. "I wouldn't do something like this with any other boy."

"I believe you," Greece said breathlessly as Japan began pulling her panties down, sliding them past creamy white thighs and slender legs and then letting them fall around her ankles. Continuing to hitch her skirt up, she turned around and stepped out backwards from those panties so that she could proceed to lay down on top of Greece, her fragrant black hair tickling his nose and her thighs spread around his aching cock just wide enough to avoid actually touching it.

"I take it that - iahh!/i - this position is fine with you?" Japan said, her statement punctuated with a gasp as Greece slid his hands underneath her sailor shirt and began playing with her small but firm breasts before she could even finish speaking.

"Perfectly fine," Greece murmured against the deliciously soft curve of her neck, bringing his lips down to nibble on it hungrily as his fingers tweaked and pinched her already hard nipples, relishing in the way she moaned and writhed her back against his bare chest, the inside of her thighs occasionally brushing against his erection with an excruciating lightness that made him clamp his lips down on her shoulder a little harder than needed - but judging from her ensuing cry, she didn't mind it at all.

"I'll - I'll have you know that I'm normally a very modest girl," she panted as her fingers found her way around Greece's cock and began stroking it again, each stroke magnified by the building sensitivity of the nerves underneath his skin, "and that even without penetration, this kind of behavior is iutterly/i immodest."

"I promise I won't tell a soul about this," Greece replied, smiling against the nape of her neck and trailing one of his hands down from her abused right nipple to settle on the rounder curve of her ass, the heat of her body radiating through the thin fabric of her skirt.

Without warning, Japan abruptly tightened her legs around his erection, causing a deep groan to escape from Greece's lips as he began unconsciously grinding his cock against her perfect thighs. Japan's fingers were still on his cock, sticky with the precum that was now dripping from it, even as she began rolling her hips in a slow motion to encourage him to pick up the pace.

Greece complied, gripping Japan's slim hips with his hands and burying his face in her hair as their movements against each other gained momentum, her thighs becoming increasingly sweaty and warm as she slid them slightly up and down with each buck of the hips he made and squeezed them every time her crotch came back into contact with his erection. He could feel her chest rise and heave with each motion and he quickened his own motions, wanting to perform the same amount of exertion as her but above all wanting those sounds emanating from her throat to become more and more unrestrained as his painfully hard cock slid back and forth against the outer folds of her vagina. He adjusted their position slightly to create even more friction between their burning flesh and iyes/i, she was beginning to shudder against him, her back arching against him, her lips parting open even wider than before-

Japan let out a deafening cry that still startled Greece every time he heard it, with all the fervor and lust and fire contained within it that seemed far too great to fit in such a small body. In the next millisecond, her thighs had clamped around his erection with a final jerk delivered by her right hand, causing the tension inside him to erupt like a pressure boiler at maximum heat as he held onto Japan's hips for dear life until he felt the spiked heat inside his body gradually even out into a pleasant warmth that he could bask in even more easily than sunlight.

The sensation of a weight shifting off his body stopped his eyes from fluttering shut, and the subsequent full-body sight of Japan with her cheeks flushed and her schoolgirl outfit askew made his mind alert once again.

Japan's eyes met his and she opened and closed her mouth a few times as if wondering what exactly she could say that would be more meaningful than the beaming grin she had worn when she had rolled off Greece, and Greece decided to answer for her by tugging on the lapels of her shirt and drawing her up against his chest.

It was one that she seemed to accept and as Greece's mind began drifting away from consciousness, he felt her arms go around him in a firm, tight hug, her hands caressing the denim of his jeans as if to indicate that even if she had played the innocent-looking schoolgirl for him, she would almost definitely expect ihim/i to play roles for her such as the flirtatious boyfriend who nonetheless ended up being surprised by his less experienced girlfriend in various ways.

* * *

><p>AN:

So far I've written for Greece/Japan, fem!Greece/fem!Japan, and Greece/fem!Japan. I clearly need to do Japan/fem!Greece sometime in the future; it's just a matter of _when_ as my muse tends to randomly fly from prompt to prompt until one of them is finished.

In the meantime, I'd love any and all reviews or constructive criticism on how I'm doing with sex scenes and fem!Japan's characterization.


End file.
